


Show me

by angryjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjeongin/pseuds/angryjeongin
Summary: Jisung had been avoiding him perfectly.





	Show me

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh i didnt proof read PLUS thIS IS MY FIRST FIC ANF I DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG GRR enjoy

Minho had never considered himself overly sentimental.

And yet as he watched Jisung walk away from him, he knew that had to change.

Jisung could have just disappeared into thin air if he wanted to leave, but he hadn’t.  The person he loved most was driving him to leave, but he didn’t want to go, couldn’t bring himself to leave completely.  The action was so human, so full of pain that Jiung clearly didn’t know what to do with, that even Minho knew he hadn’t been joking when he said he wondered if he was really loved or just being used.

Minho flipped out his phone, intent on calling Chan but thinking better of it.  If he wasn’t here, he was either working or with Woojin.  Thinking for a moment, he dialed a different number, waiting with bated breath as the dial tone rang.

“Jeongin, its Minho.  I need your help with something… I really messed things up with Jisung.”

“What’d you do this time?”

Minho didn’t bother getting defensive, he knew it was true. Their whole relationship ran on a cycle of him messing up and Jisung fixing it or forgiving him for it.  

But Jisung had never walked away from him before.

“He said he didn’t know if I loved him or if I was just using him.  Said I’m not affectionate, that I never try to show him that I love him.”  Minho said, a little embarrassed to be telling Jeongin all of this. 

"What do I do?"

“Exactly what he wants you to – show him how much you care.”

“That's the thing, I dont know how to. Even when I was dating Chan, I just couldn't get my feelings across right.”  Minho sighed, running a hand over his face.  Jeongin stayed silent on the other end of the line.  “I tell him I love him at least once a day."

“We all want proof we’re loved Minho.  People lie; it’s just the world we live in. He just wants to know that you love him back.  He’s vulnerable and probably scared you’ll change your mind about him.  You need to show him that you care in a way that’ll be meaningful to him.” 

“…You’re right.  Thanks Jeongin.”

“What are you going to do now?”

“No idea… but I’ll figure something out.  I have to.”  Minho said, swallowing against the lump forming in his throat.  “I don’t want to lose him.”

———————-

They hadn’t seen each other in a week. 

Jisung had been avoiding him in the dorms, and Minho wasn’t about to beg if he needed space.  Besides, once he’d figured out what he could do to show the other how much he cared, he didn’t want Jisung to show up until everything was perfect.

Lying face down on the couch in front of the TV in their dorm room, Minho groaned into the cushions, frowning at the pain in his back. 

“Are you alright?”

Minho looked up at where Jisung now stood just out of reach beside the couch, his expression guarded but not impenetrable.  If it had been anyone else, if it had been Felix watching the other, they wouldn’t have seen it.  But this was Minho, the person who loved him even if he didn’t always know how to show it, so he saw the look that flashed in the younger's eyes as he knelt down beside him.  There was worry in those deep brown eyes, and no small amount of hurt from before.

It nearly floored Minho that Jisung could feel so deeply wounded and yet still come back when he could tell Minho was in pain.

“I’m fine, but I’m glad you’re here.”  Minho said, slowly reaching out a hand.  He wanted to give Jisung time to pull away, if that was what he wanted, but the younger of the two didn’t move as Minho took his hand and laced their fingers together with a smile.  “I’m sorry about before.  I didn’t realize how much it was bothering you that I don’t show you outwardly how much I love you.”

“This is all so confusing to me.” Jisung said, his carefully constructed expression breaking. All the pain and confusion leaked into his face, Minho fighting back tears as the younger hung his head to hide his face.  “I see Felix with Changbin, and how happy they are, how affectionate.  And I want that.  I asked Felix if he’s ever been unsure that Changbin loves him, and he said he never had to be because Changbin shows him every single day how much he means to him.”

“I wish there was something I could tell you to make this right, but there isn’t.”  Minho said, taking a deep breath when the younger looked up at him with surprise and hurt.  “I've never been good at showing affection, that's why me and Chan never worked out.  But that’s no excuse for not giving you what you need Jisung, and I’m sorry.  If you’ll be patient with me and let me try, I want to fix this. But if you want to leave, I’ll understand.” 

“I could never leave you.”  Jisung said, a small smile hovering at the corners of his mouth.  Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to Minho's forehead. 

He’d thought it was a long shot whether Jisung would come or not when he saw he was in 'pain', but it was worth a try that worked out.

He pulled Jisung down into a kiss, the younger nearly starting at how gentle it was. 

Jisung pulled away, a tear sliding down his face.  He looked at Minho, before wrapping his arms around him.

Minho took Jisung's face between his hands, kissing him softly.  Pressing is forehead against the youngers he chuckled, his own eyes going misty.  “I’m sorry I ever made you doubt how much I loved you Jisung.”

“I love you too Minho.”


End file.
